parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescuers (Disney Style)
Cast: *Bernard - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Miss Bianca - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Madame Medusa - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Penny - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Mr. Snoops - Captain Hook (with Mr. Smee as an extra) (Peter Pan; 1953) *Orville - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Rufus - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Ellie Mae - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Luke - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Evinrude - Goosey (Goldie & Bear) *Brutus and Nero - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) and Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) *Chairmouse - Brix (Goldie & Bear) *Gramps (Turtle) - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Deadeye (Rabbit) - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Digger (Mole) - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Deacon (Owl) - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *News Reporter - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Reporter who interviews Penny - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear), Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland), Princess Sofia (Sofia the First), Vampirina Hauntley, Poppy Peepleson, and Bridget (Vampirina) *Penny's Adoptive Parents - Robin Locks and Marian Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Beachcomber Mice - Wonderland Creatures (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Rescue Aid Society Members - Various Animals *Rescue Aid Society Cub Scouts - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes), Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, and Practical Pig (Three Little Pigs; 1933) *Bats that chase Evinrude - Bats (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) Scenes: *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 2 - "Rescue Aid Society" *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 3 - Duty Calls The Rescuers *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 4 - The Orphanage/Thomas O'Malley talks about Goldie *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 5 - At Maleficent's Pawnshop *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 6 - Hornbill Railway Service/Bird Ride #13 *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 7 - "Tomorrow is Another Day" *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 8 - Devil's Bayou *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 9 - Goldie runs away *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 10 - Captain Hook and Maleficent's Hideout *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 11 - Bear and Lumpjaw smells Twigs's Perfume *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 12 - "Someone's Waiting for You" *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 13 - Goldie meets Piglet and Twigs/Plans for the Escape *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 14 - Goosey gets chased by Red Pigs *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 15 - Devil's Eyes (Part 1) *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 16 - Devil's Eyes (Part 2) *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 17 - Goosey runs for Help *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 18 - The Big Battle *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 19 - A New Mission/"Tomorrow is Another Day (Reprise)" *The Rescuers (Disney Style) Part 20 - End Credits (Best of Friends) Movie Used: *The Rescuers (1977) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Winnie the Pooh *Goldie & Bear *Sleeping Beauty *Peter Pan; 1953 *The Secret of NIMH *The Aristocats *The Great Mouse Detective *The Fox and the Hound *Fun and Fancy Free *A Bug's Life *Pinocchio *Miles from Tomorrowland *Sofia the First *Vampirina *Alice in Wonderland; 1951 *Looney Tunes *Three Little Pigs; 1933 *Beauty and the Beast; 1991 Gallery: Piglet in Disney's House of Mouse.jpg|Piglet as Bernard Twigs in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Twigs as Miss Bianca Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Maleficent as Madame Medusa 9DC67770-B7A5-48FC-A8FC-C9CD054BB587.jpeg|Golde as Penny Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-1915.jpg|Captain Hook as Mr. Snoops Mr_Smee.png|Mr. Smee as Extra Mr. Snoops Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Jeremy as Orville Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Rufus Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-5637.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Ellie Mae Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Luke Goosey.png|Goosey as Evinrude Pic detail523c4970725eb.png|Bear 256pxFundisneyscreencaps_com2887.jpg|and Lumpjaw as Brutus and Nero Brix in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Brix as Chairmouse Francis the Ladybug.jpg|Francis as Gramps (Turtle) Heimlich.jpg|Heimlich as Deadeye (Rabbit) Copper as an Adult.jpg|Adult Copper as Digger (Mole) Adult Tod in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Adult Tod as Deacon (Owl) Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as News Reporter Goldie & Bear Red Riding Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood Hiccup-in-the-Plan-19.png|Miles Sofia the first 3.png|Princess Sofia The Sleepover-Portrait of a Vampire 4.jpg|Vampirina Hauntley, Poppy Peepleson, and Bridget as Reporter who interviews Penny Robin-Locks.png|Robin Locks Mrs._Locks.png|and Mrs Locks as Penny's Adoptive Parents Porky Pig in Space Jam.jpg|Porky Pig The_Three_Little_Pigs_Disney.jpg|thumb|Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, and Practical Pig Rescue Aid Society Cub Scouts Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:The Rescuers movie spoof Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoof Category:The Rescuers Movie-Spoofs Category:Disney Style Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof